Intervención
by lentejoncita
Summary: Diane les pide a Kalinda y Alicia que hagan las paces. Tercera temporada. Femslash


**Resumen:**Diane les pide a Kalinda y Alicia que hagan las paces.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Estos personajes pertenecen a la CBS, para la cual me encantaría trabajar y así poder cambiar el rumbo que toman.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, femslash**  
>Spoilers:<strong> Tercera temporada

**Notas:** Es mi primer fic de The Good Wife, es mi primer femslash. Soy bastante neurótica con las partes eróticas. Que quede claro, pero aún así acepto toda clase de críticas, sobre todo las que me ayuden a mejorar.

**Intervención**

Era lunes por la mañana, Alicia tenía que dirigirse a los juzgados por un nuevo caso, pero antes de salir Diane la llamó a su despacho para repasar la estrategia. No es que no tuviese claro cómo iba a abordar el caso, pero de pronto una simple demanda por despido improcedente había tomado el cariz de acoso sexual hacia un importante cliente de la firma, así que Diane prefería asegurarse de lo que iba a hacer la abogada.

"…Y recuerda que el juez Abernathy suele estar del lado de la defensa, pero cuando siente que está siendo utilizado hace cosas inesperadas" Le dijo Diane para finalizar la conversación sobre el caso, mientras descolgaba el teléfono dando por terminada la conversación.

Ante este gesto Alicia, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de cristal mientras trataba de recordar todos los consejos que la abogada le había dado sobre el caso. Pero cuando su mano estaba ya empujando la puerta para salir, la voz de su jefa la reclamó.

"Por cierto, Alicia." Colocó la mano sobre el auricular para evitar ser escuchada por el interlocutor. Mientras Alicia se giraba para escuchar su última petición.

"Como ya te dije, no sé qué está pasando entre Kalinda y tú, pero tenéis que arreglarlo. Hay poca gente que trabaje tan bien junta como vosotras, y teniéndoos a las dos en los negocios de Eli, es una pena que no trabajéis mejor." Alicia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a marcharse cuando Diane le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que regresaba a la llamada que había dejado en espera.

Mientras salía del despacho los detalles del caso se habían evaporado y en su mente se repetía el discurso de Diane una y otra vez. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que no quería a Kalinda en su vida. No podía evitar tenerla en su vida profesional, pero sí podía evitarla en la personal. Y mientras pudiese mantendría el contacto imprescindible con ella, pero debía al menos aparentar que las cosas habían mejorado, aun que fuese para contentar a Diane o para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza de lo sucedido.

…

El lunes de la semana siguiente Kalinda y Alicia estaban en el despacho de Diane poniéndola al día sobre los últimos descubrimientos de un caso. Era obvio que las cosas no habían mejorado, a pesar de que estaban sentadas las dos enfrente de su escritorio y tratando de ser cordiales la una con la otra. Alicia trataba de evitar el contacto visual con la detective, y su silla estaba más separada de lo conveniente. La abogada intentaba ser más cordial, haciendo referencia a los descubrimientos de Kalinda o mencionando su nombre pero, por desgracia, no llegaba a ser del todo convincente. Mientras que la investigadora, desviaba la mirada siempre que le era posible de la abogada e incluso cuando estaba refutando lo que ella había dicho o hecho, evitaba hacer referencia directa a ella.

"Está bien. Alicia, tú sigue buscando alguna laguna legal que nos pueda favorecer. Y tú Kalinda, sigue investigando a la ex mujer por si tuviese algún interés ilícito en que el negocio de su marido fuese inspeccionado."

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a hacer lo que se les había encomendado. Cuando Alicia ya había atravesado la puerta, pero la investigadora todavía no, Diane la reclamó: "Kalinda, espera un momento, tengo otra cosa para ti."

Alicia se giró instintivamente y levantó una ceja cuestionando qué sería, pero cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a las dos mujeres solas.

"¿Qué está pasando con Alicia?" Preguntó Diane sin rodeos.

Kalinda se mantuvo callada tratando de descifrar la expresión de jefa. "¿Qué está pasando con Alicia?"

"Con vosotras dos. Os dije que lo arreglaseis, también se lo comenté a ella, y por muy educadas que intentéis ser, no trabajáis como antes. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Kalinda permaneció callada, inmóvil y sobre todo, incomoda. No iba a responder nada. No había nada que pudiese responder. Diane lo supo tras los primeros treinta segundos de silencio y la inexpresividad en el rostro de su investigadora.

"Me da lo mismo lo que pase." Terminó por decir la propia socia rompiendo el silencio "Pero debéis resolverlo de una vez. Sé que si trabajaseis juntas como antes, en lugar de evitaros, avanzaríamos más rápido en los casos. Así que, sea lo que sea, arréglalo."

Eso sonaba a ultimátum, y aunque le parecía imposible recuperar la relación que tenía antes con Alicia, tampoco consideraba más sencillo recuperar la relación laboral que existía anteriormente entre ellas.

Al día siguiente, Kalinda ya había trazado un plan. Durante todo este tiempo había mantenido la impasividad porque no quería volver a repetir una escena como la del despacho o la sala de conferencias; habían dolido demasiado. Y por otro lado, porque pensaba que si había algún acercamiento debía ser Alicia quien tomase la decisión. Pero, en cierto modo, el discurso de Diane, le servía como excusa.

A pesar de que seguían trabajando en el mismo caso, las dos mujeres no se habían reunido en todo el día para hablar del caso, tal y como sí hacían antes. Kalinda había tomado la rutina de informar a los socios antes que a Alicia, y si la abogada necesitaba investigar algo solía sugerirle a los socios que se lo pidiesen a Kalinda, así mantenían sus interacciones al mínimo.

A última hora de la tarde, la investigadora se acercó al nuevo despacho de la que era su amiga. Había pensado y calculado todas las posibles opciones, así que de una forma u otra ése día tendrían que hablar. Exhaló profundamente antes de afrontar la temida conversación.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la investigadora irrumpiendo en el despacho, tal y como hacía anteriormente.

Alicia levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. "Tú dirás." Dijo ante la confusa intervención. "¿Algo nuevo sobre el amante de la ex mujer?" Preguntó tratando de entender la causa de la presencia de Kalinda en su despacho.

Mal tema para romper el hielo, pensó Kalinda. "Estoy trabajando en ello." Dijo mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio de Alicia. "Deberíamos hablar".

"¿Sobre…?"

"Nosotras" Rápido, cortante, simple y honesto. La mejor forma de empezar.

Alicia soltó una carcajada irónica e hiriente, mientras movía las cosas de su escritorio convulsivamente y evitaba la mirada de la joven. "No hay nosotras. En ningún sentido." Dijo cambiando su expresión por completo y mirándola directamente a los ojos sin pestañear o mostrar un atisbo de duda.

Kalinda escuchó sus palabras prestando mucha atención. "Está bien." Dijo levantándose "Sólo… mantenlo en mente" remarcó antes de marcharse del despacho.

Alicia la observó marcharse, tratando de entender qué había sido eso. Pero rápidamente se obligó a sacarlo de su mente, porque todo lo que tenía que ver con Kalinda todavía era demasiado doloroso.

…

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Alicia decidió que era el momento de volver a casa. Desde la visita de la investigadora se había quedado estancada, no avanzaba en el caso y sabía que era mejor dejarlo, irse a casa y continuar al día siguiente. A penas quedaba gente en Lockhart & Garden cuando se marchó, por eso se sorprendió al ver las puertas del ascensor volver a abrirse cuando ya estaban casi cerradas.

De nuevo, Kalinda. Kalinda, con sus botas altas y su chaqueta de cuero. Kalinda, con sus ojos negros que la miraban relamiéndose en regocijo. Kalinda, con una media sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha. Simplemente, Kalinda diciendo: "Hola".

La abogada rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. _El__que__la__sigue__la__consigue_, y en eso Kalinda era la mejor. No contestó, no quería responder, no quería hablar con ella. Y sin embargo… "¿Ahora, qué?"

"Nada. Es hora de ir a casa" dejo caer con total naturalidad, a pesar de la hostilidad con la que recibía sus palabras la otra mujer. Dejó pasar estratégicamente unos segundos de silencio incomodo antes de volver a abordar el tema. "Diane habló conmigo" Alicia esta vez sí la miró, y ella sostuvo la mirada. "Dice que tenemos que arreglarlo."

"A mí también me lo dijo."

"Deberíamos arreglarlo." Las palabras salieron en un hilo de voz que casi no reconocía como suya propia.

"No hay nada que arreglar" Volvió Alicia, tan fría como podía mantenerse a pesar de la tensión.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, haciendo creer a la abogada que la conversación había terminado y que por fin podría irse a casa y olvidar todo el día, y con todo el día, pensaba en los encuentros con Kalinda que tanto la consternaban. Por desgracia para ella, la investigadora andaba a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó empezando a estar realmente irritada con toda la situación y la persecución a la que se estaba viendo sometida.

"El coche. ¿Ves?" Con el llavero del coche desactivó el bloqueo de su SUV que casualmente estaba aparcado a la derecha del coche de Alicia. Ésta última se resigno a resoplar una vez más. E hizo lo mismo con su llavero. El bip del coche le confirmó que estaba desbloqueado.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar una copa?" La voz de Kalinda detrás de ella simplemente sugiriendo algo que antes le llenaba de alegría y que ahora le hacía sentir como una idiota que había sido engañada, fue demasiado para ella. Bruscamente se giró para encarar a la mujer: "Kalinda…" se detuvo para que los nervios no la dominasen "no van a haber más _copas_. Nunca." Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su coche dejando a la investigadora tras de ella.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta del coche se sintió totalmente aliviada. Había escuchado otra puerta cerrarse justo antes de entrar en el coche, ahora escucharía el motor de la SUV encenderse, Kalinda se marcharía y… De pronto le vino un aroma conocido, y no escuchaba nada en el garaje: Kalinda estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

"Sal de mi coche" escupió furiosa.

"No." Calmada, tranquila, este era totalmente su terreno. "Sé que me odias y todo eso, pero ¿podemos por favor olvidarlo y volver a trabajar como antes? Nada más."

Alicia chasqueó la lengua, totalmente indignada por las palabras de su acompañante. "Te acostaste con mi marido." Le recordó, alzando una ceja sin entender absolutamente nada.

"Lo sé. Pero a estas alturas, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que fue antes de conocerte y que no fue una traición a ti. Sólo… algo que sucedió." Tenía su punto, sabía cómo reaccionaría y estaba preparada.

"Claro… sólo algo que sucedió." Repitió irónica "Me mentiste durante dos años. Me hiciste creer que eras mi amiga, me aconsejabas sobre mi vida y tú…" el desprecio le dolía entre los dientes, casi podía masticarlo "…tú me mentiste, todo el tiempo."

"Entonces no es sobre el haberme acostado con él, es sobre la mentira, ¿verdad?" Clarificó ella tratando de evitar responder a todo, tenía una pauta que seguir y lo conseguiría.

"Son las dos cosas" por fin, se resignó a hablar. "De todas las personas en el mundo, tenías que ser tú. Tú lo sabías. Si me lo hubieses dicho, nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos…"

"Por eso no te lo dije. Y sé que debería arrepentirme, pero no lo hago" dijo honestamente "Y tú, deberías entenderlo. No te digo que lo compartas, pero sabes que si lo hubieses sabido nunca habríamos sido amigas."

"No hubiese dolido… tanto."

"Lo sé"

"Tú eras lo único… mío." Alicia la miró sinceramente, sin odio o desprecio por primera vez en meses. Kalinda no esperaba algo así, había estado pensando en todas las posibles respuestas y preguntas, en los insultos que podría usar, en cómo de enfadada podría estar, pero no esperó el verla tan devastada y dolida.

"Lo siento." Dijo tras un largo silencio, manteniéndole la mirada y acercando despacio una de sus pequeñas manos hasta la de ella que todavía estaba en la palanca de cambios. Era algo que nunca antes había hecho, tener un gesto cariñoso, y las dos se sorprendieron de la intensidad del momento. De cómo el simple hecho de sus manos tocándose las mantuvo absortas durante segundos, mirando a sus manos, juntas.

Alicia echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola reposar en el asiento del conductor y entrecerró los ojos. Demasiada tensión, demasiado dolor, demasiado tiempo. El tacto de Kalinda era suave, y consolador. Sintió que mientras siguiesen cogidas podría dejar escapar todo el rencor que tenía acumulado. Giró la cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto y abrió los ojos. Kalinda la estaba observando, con el rostro relajado, como hacía meses y en sus ojos había algo que no sabía descifrar o que tal vez no había visto nunca antes en ella. Algo similar a la dulzura.

En ese momento Alicia se dio cuenta de dónde provenía toda la ira, la rabia y el odio. Le dio la vuelta a su mano para poder entrelazarla con la de Kalinda. La joven reaccionó abriendo más los ojos y dejando escapar una imperceptible sonrisa. Acto seguido se acercó hacia donde reposaba la cabeza de la abogada, acortando la distancia, pero no demasiado para que no fuese un gesto agresivo. Alicia hizo el resto del camino. Las puntas de sus narices se rozaban, el aire cálido de sus respiraciones era aspirado por la otra. Los ojos preguntaban y los labios respondieron.

Primero fue un beso tentativo, probando qué era, a dónde podían llegar y si las dos querían. Éste dio paso a un beso de redención, un beso que pedía perdón por todos los que no hubo antes y por el dolor causado. Y de pronto, el recuerdo de lo que nunca había pasado convirtió los labios en depredadores en busca de momentos perdidos. En ese instante sus manos se soltaron para poder hacer el beso más apasionado. Alicia empujaba suavemente de la nuca de la investigadora para profundizar el beso. Mientras la mano de Kalinda se anidaba en la cintura de la mayor.

Una vez se separaron, tardaron unos segundos en abrir los ojos. Y cuando lo hicieron las dos parecían totalmente sorprendidas –y complacidas- por lo que acababa de pasar. Alicia le regaló una sonrisa a Kalinda y ésta simplemente dijo "Me tengo que ir" girándose hacia la puerta para escapar, pero Alicia rápidamente presionó el cierre de seguridad, bloqueando las puertas.

"No vas a ningún lado." Gritó enfadada. "Podrías…" Alicia suspiró tratando de calmarse de nuevo "Has dicho que hablásemos. Hablemos" le dijo incitándola con la mano a comenzar.

"¿De qué?"

"Nosotras"

"Has dicho que no había ningún nosotras." Alicia gruñó exasperada ante la respuesta. "Está bien, hablemos." Dijo pasándole la pelota esta vez a la otra mujer.

"Tú eres quien ha venido a hablar. Habla"

"No sabía que iba a pasar esto. Y…"

"Te aseguro que yo tampoco. Pero, tú querías que arreglásemos las cosas. Tal vez es por esto…" dijo mientras hacia un gesto con las manos englobando al coche indicando lo que acababa de suceder "… por lo que estaba todo tan mal. Puede, que tú tuvieses razón y no sea por Peter, ni por la mentira…"

"Te estás acostando con Will" le interrumpió la investigadora ante la atónita mirada de su interlocutora.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo boquiabierta, antes de titubear y empezar de nuevo a hablar "¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?"

"Alicia, esto no ha sido más que un momento. Tú no eres así, dejémoslo pasar."

"Pero…" su mente iba demasiado deprisa. "Tal vez tengas razón." Sentenció por fin resignada mirando al volante.

"Ábreme" pidió con voz suave.

Pero Alicia no reaccionaba, todavía seguía con la mirada fija en el volante sin entender o saber nada de lo que había sucedido allí. Sin saber por qué había sucedido, o por qué se había sentido tan tremendamente correcto, como algo que debía suceder, como cuando por fin consigues encajar la última pieza de un puzle.

"Alicia, ábreme la puerta" volvió a sugerir Kalinda con el mismo tono suave.

"No" respondió Alicia recomponiéndose y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que daba la vuelta a la llave de contacto para encender el coche. Kalinda se encontraba totalmente atónita. Nadie la sorprendía, pero esa noche se estaba llevando demasiadas sorpresas.

El coche dio marcha atrás para salir del garaje. Luces de cruce y un incesante pitido. "Ponte el cinturón." "¿Dónde vamos?" Respondió tras asimilar qué estaba sucediendo y anudarse el cinturón de seguridad. "A tu casa."

"Esto es tan poco tú, Alicia."

"Todo es yo. Todo lo que quiera que sea yo, es yo." Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Kalinda estaba asustada, no podía negarlo. Había pasado de no hablarse con esa mujer a besarla y ahora la quería llevar a su casa. Y el problema no era que ella no quisiera, claro que quería, sino que no era propio de ella. Sentía como si la persona que estaba conduciendo ese coche era una total desconocida para ella. Y al mismo tiempo, eso le gustaba todavía más. Ella es la que siempre había animado a Alicia a hacer cosas impropias de ella y, ciertamente, ahora las estaba haciendo y en cierto modo se sentía orgullosa de ella.

No sabía cómo, pero de pronto Alicia sintió la mirada de Kalinda fija en ella. Se volvió hacia el sillón del copiloto y se encontró con la mirada más lasciva que jamás hubiese imaginado. En ese momento se sintió más deseada de lo que nunca se había sentido. Y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Las dos pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Llegaron a casa de Kalinda sin hablarse, entraron al portal y esperaron al ascensor sin cruzar media palabra. Llamaron al ascensor y Kalinda dejó pasar a Alicia delante. Las dos mujeres se quedaron quietas una al lado de la otra, hasta que Kalinda se apoyó en una de las paredes. "¿Y ahora qué?" Alicia la siguió con la mirada. Se aproximó hasta dónde estaba ella y se quedo a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Una noche, sin repercusiones."

La investigadora dejó escapar una risa seca "Siempre hay repercusiones."

"¿Hemos cambiado los papeles?" preguntó con una media sonrisa la abogada antes de besar a la morena confirmando su cambio total de rol.

"Eso parece." Mustió Kalinda antes de volver a besarla. Sus labios colisionaban y se fundían para volver a separarse, en pequeños golpes que iban dando paso a besos más largos e intensos.

La dueña de la casa abrió la puerta y su acompañante la empujó ligeramente para entrar dentro y recuperar la intimidad. Una vez dentro, fue Alicia quien volvió a besarla. Había descubierto un sabor totalmente nuevo, una forma de besar nueva y, sobre todo, un sentimiento nuevo. Pero cuando la lengua de Kalinda comenzó a hacerse un hueco en su boca, descubrió una locura nueva: un deseo irrefrenable, una necesidad imperiosa de todo lo que aquella mujer le estaba dando. Un impulso que nunca antes había tenido, el cual la incitó a empujar a la investigadora contra la pared de nuevo.

Kalinda estaba complacida y sorprendida, pero todavía pensaba que en un momento –cercano- se arrepentiría y pararía. Y una parte de ella deseaba que fuera pronto, porque si continuaban un poco más sabía que no sería capaz de detenerse. Pero lejos de sus previsiones las manos de Alicia se colaron por debajo de su falda. Cuando comenzó a sentir el tacto de la mujer en la parte externa de su muslo, al tiempo que mordía su cuello, no pudo contener un gemido que fue respondido por una sonrisa y un sensual beso de la abogada. "Vamos al dormitorio." Susurró besándola de nuevo.

Kalinda tomó la mano de Alicia de nuevo y la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí, la propietaria entró mientras que su amiga se quedó en el marco de la puerta y soltó su mano. Al volverse, se encontró con la Alicia que sí conocía. "Nunca he estado con una mujer" susurró mientras se sonrojaba, por lo que acaba de decir, por el atrevimiento de haber besado a Kalinda y porque hubiese sido ella la que –literalmente- la había arrastrado hasta allí.

"Lo sé." Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y feliz por reencontrar a la persona que conocía. "Por ahora lo estás haciendo mejor que bien." Le confirmó acercándose a ella y quedándose a un par de centímetros de su boca. Volvió a besarla y Alicia sonrió entre los labios de ella. Y de nuevo volvió a besarla con todo su cuerpo.

Kalinda fue la que, esta vez, tomó la iniciativa y mientras la besaba bajó la cremallera del vestido de su amante. Dejando que con un leve movimiento éste cayese por completo. Alicia se sonrojó, pero al ver de nuevo la mirada lujuriosa de la investigadora recorriendo su cuerpo, retomó su vitalidad y la empujó para que cayese en la cama. Ella la siguió recostándose sobre su cuerpo y desabotonándole la blusa mientras las manos de tez morena recorrían su anatomía. Mientras la besaba en la clavícula una de sus manos desabrochó el sujetador de la abogada, quien, a su vez, hizo lo mismo con el de la investigadora, que tenía el cierre por delante y se abrió casi con mirarlo. A pesar de lo que ambas esperaban, Alicia le devolvió la mirada lasciva.

Para Alicia era extrañamente excitante la sensación de unos pechos que no eran los suyos, una piel todavía más suave que la suya, unos besos sensuales de unos labios diferentes, el roce de sus pezones contra los de ella, pero sobre todo el tamaño. Kalinda era más pequeña que un hombre, de hecho Kalinda era más pequeña que ella, y aún así era ella quién llevaba las riendas llegadas a este punto. Kalinda se colocó a horcajadas encima de ella, haciendo que la única barrera que había entre sus sexos fuese su ropa interior. El contacto era absolutamente sublime, podía sentir su propia humedad y la de ella. Y cuando Kalinda se movía suntuosamente mientras la besaba, haciendo fricción entre sus pelvis, Alicia pensaba que estallaría en ese mismo momento.

Desde su posición Kalinda comenzó a besarla. Primero en los labios, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, recorrió su cuello con suavidad, se desplazó por su clavícula y descendió hasta sus pechos. Mientras sus manos recorrían su abdomen y sus caderas, apretaban sus muslos y comenzaban a hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas. Con su boca succionando uno de sus pezones, y una de sus manos rozándola por encima de la ropa interior, Kalinda consiguió la primera plegaria de Alicia, seguida de un gemido.

"Quítamelas…." Suplicó. Y así obró la morena, dejando también las suyas a un lado y volviendo a ponerse encima de la abogada.

Alicia la miraba desde abajo sorprendida consigo misma por lo natural que le parecía y lo excitada que estaba. La curiosidad por un cuerpo nuevo le llevó a apretar los pechos de Kalinda quien sonreía complacida y divertida por el interés con el que estaba explorando su cuerpo. Sus manos paseaban por su tronco, de los pechos a las caderas, de la cintura a las nalgas estrujándolas e incitándola a moverse más rápido sobre ella, y todo el tiempo observándola con fascinación. Mientras Kalinda, aún a cargo, seguía torturándola con movimientos circulares de su cadera sobre la de ella. Alicia se incorporó bruscamente para capturar la boca de la investigadora y poner cada pedazo de piel en contacto con el de su compañera. Mientras la besaba vorazmente, soltó el gancho que aguantaba el pelo de Kalinda dejándolo suelto. Por alguna extraña razón la excitaba aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Una de las manos de la joven se coló entre sus dos cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar el sexo de la abogada. Al primer contacto Alicia suspiró en el oído de Kalinda y ésta, a su vez, dejó escapar un sonido de placer al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba Alicia. Inmediatamente introdujo un dedo en ella y luego le siguió otro. No podía decirse cuál de las dos lo estaba disfrutando más, si la ejecutora o la receptora. Kalinda se complacía de cada gesto de placer y cada suspiro que Alicia no podía contener. El movimiento de Kalinda dentro de ella, como se retorcía, sus idas y venidas, hicieron a Alicia desplomarse sobre el colchón de nuevo. Sus labios enrojecidos no contenían ya ningún sonido, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza para concentrarse en el placer corporal y su pelo se había abierto como un abanico.

Kalinda la miraba desde arriba mientras seguía acariciándola. Los espasmos del cuerpo de la abogada ante su tacto se le antojaban exquisitos, cómo alzaba sus caderas en busca de más, como movía su cabeza de un lado para otro extasiada… Su boca, sólo deseaba descubrir el sabor de Alicia y así lo hizo. Ante el primer contacto de su lengua con la parte más íntima de su piel, la abogada dejó escapar un sonido gutural que le confirmó que iba por buen camino. A penas unos segundos después Alicia gritaba, gemía y se movía de manera incontrolada con la cabeza de Kalinda entre sus piernas y dejando que el orgasmo la llevase por completo a otra dimensión de placer.

Kalinda cogió el almohadón y lo dobló para colocarlo debajo de su cabeza al tumbarse al lado de Alicia mientras ésta recuperaba la respiración. La observaba con una media sonrisa, entre malévola y satisfecha. Hasta que la abogada le devolvió la mirada.

Alicia se dio media vuelta para encarar a la otra mujer en la cama. Su mente había quedado marcada por el vacio y el mirar a Kalinda, sólo le hacía pensar en ese momento. En lo que acababa de suceder y en lo que aún tenía que pasar.

"Te queda bien el pelo suelto. Muy sexy" se atrevió a decir sin desviar la mirada de los labios de la mujer. Kalinda se limitó a besarla de nuevo, dejando reposar su mano en la cadera de la mayor.

La sensación del roce de sus pieles desnudas, sumada a la sensualidad de los besos, reavivó la pasión, tras el momento de receso. Alicia pasó las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo las curvas del contorno del cuerpo de Kalinda quien, esta vez, se dejaba hacer. La abogada colocó sus piernas entrelazadas con las de la otra mujer, haciendo que su muslo rozase estratégicamente el sexo de la investigadora. Kalinda era más fácil de lo que ella había pensando, desde el primer contacto respondía extraordinariamente a cada gesto. Su piel erizada bajo el contacto de sus dedos, la humedad que desprendía todo su cuerpo, y los suspiros arrancados de su garganta. Y por alguna razón, eso le encantaba a Alicia.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Alicia con un tono chulesco en su voz al tiempo que dos de sus dedos hacían presión en su clítoris y lo masajeaban.

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, sus manos se aferraron a la almohada, dejando que sus nudillos se quedasen blancos por la presión y que su boca se abriese desmesuradamente sin llegar a hacer ningún sonido, sólo dejando el aire salir, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de la entrecortada respiración.

Alicia estaba gozando y no pudo evitar deslizar los dos dedos hacia la entrada de su vagina y colarse dentro de Kalinda, haciendo que la investigadora alzase bruscamente las caderas y se quedase anclada, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Dejando al fin escapar un suspiro aliviado y complacido cuando todo su cuerpo, volvió a relajarse.

Alicia se dejó caer sobre ella con cuidado y la besó en los labios. "Eres increíble." Dijo antes de volver a besarla. Kalinda le devolvió el beso, mientras sonreía.

"Creo que Diane, estaría contenta." Comenzó a decir Alicia ante la extraña mirada de Kalinda. "Estamos yendo a mejor" continuó entre risas antes de volver a besarla.


End file.
